


Lay Hands Upon Your Spine

by rhiisu



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Frottage, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiisu/pseuds/rhiisu
Summary: In hindsight, there were ways the duo could’ve avoided this. Unfortunately, nothing they did now would allow them entrance into the past so they could advise themselves otherwise. When the hulking form hurls itself close enough for James to notice the eerily warm temperature radiating from its skin, there’s no time for either of them to react adequately. Captured in the soiled grasp of the beast, James kicks his legs out wildly, choking out in fear when he sees Leon’s hand lose possession of the only weapon they had in their arsenal—the gun skitters to a stop somewhere far, far away, swallowed by the starving darkness around them.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/James Sunderland, Pyramid Head/James Sunderland
Kudos: 83





	Lay Hands Upon Your Spine

“I _told_ you, Leon, we’ve been down this hallway before. I know I’ve seen these words on the wall already.”

Instead of responding and interrupting his focus, Leon slinks forward as carefully as before, gun held firmly in his right hand while cradled by his left. The corridors seemed to be getting darker with every step they took, so there was no room for error—this was something Leon knew for certain. One wrong step and they’d likely not come back from it.

Upon his insistence, Leon had passed the only flashlight he had earlier to James so they’d both feel at least slightly reassured—him with his gun and James with the light—but it was clearly a mistake when James tripped, hard enough that the flashlight fell to the floor, batteries knocked loose and rolling in every which direction. Much to his chagrin, Leon recalled James blathering on about horrific monsters crawling everywhere in this… this place. Silent Hill, did he call it? Whatever it was, it put Raccoon City to shame. Especially now that they had no _light_.

Swallowing thickly, Leon jerked his chin over his shoulder, stopping abruptly enough to cause James to run into the back of him.

“Ugh–... What is it?” Upset more at the idea of something having given Leon a pressing enough reason to stop so suddenly, James looked around quickly, a new level of fear seeping into his stiff movements. He could see hardly a thing in the darkness that corraled them; involuntarily bracing himself, his green eyes still pensively search the inky film around them, as if some sudden blessing would clear a path in their most desperate of times.

Leon shushes James, leaving a frown on the man’s face. What in the world was he on about, silencing him like that? It wasn’t like he could see anything in these God-forsaken hallways. James tries to quiet his already muted breathing to an inaudible whisper, and that’s when he hears it.

Behind them.

—

In hindsight, there were ways the duo could’ve avoided this. Unfortunately, nothing they did now would allow them entrance into the past so they could advise themselves otherwise. When the hulking form hurls itself close enough for James to notice the eerily warm temperature radiating from its skin, there’s no time for either of them to react adequately. Captured in the soiled grasp of the beast, James kicks his legs out wildly, choking out in fear when he sees Leon’s hand lose possession of the only weapon they had in their arsenal—the gun skitters to a stop somewhere far, far away, swallowed by the starving darkness around them.

There’s a fleeting thought that crosses James’s mind, and he tries to catch it before it flees his grasp despite their harrowing situation, but he fails, his eyes rolling in their sockets pathetically as the massive creature before him tightens its grip just a fraction more. A jarring thud sounds from his right, accompanying a groan that certainly wasn’t the _thing_ strangling him.

_Leon._

James kicks his legs again, but when his weight shifts, the monster hoists him up, further suffocating him. In his defiance, he manages to focus his eyesight forward. _Ah, it’s… that thing._ James certainly recognizes the bloody, angular shape of Pyramid Head’s metal accessory—or was it a body part?—through the film of darkness that seems to retreat and he feels a suffocating sense of dread flood through every vein in his body. Without Leon’s gun, they stood no chance. There was no escaping—even if they could get out of Pyramid Head’s grasp, it was a task and a half to avoid being cleaved in half with the massive knife-like weapon it carried around on its back. No… he could feel his chest filling with guilt; guilt that he couldn’t save just one life from this twisted nightmare. Leon didn’t deserve to die here. If anyone, James did.

Wallowing in self-pity, James misses the way the shadows continue to retire, revealing the expanding opening along the crease of Pyramid Head’s head. It isn’t until an almost pained groan escapes the strained metal joints that James snaps whatever attention he still had back down, eyes widening at the thick, winding length that whips around from the opening. There was an unpleasant scent that wafted from the entrance of the triangular structure as a dark, viscous liquid flies from the writhing tentacle-like appendage, droplets flecking across James’s face.

If he had the ability to, he would’ve cringed away in disgust, but the lack of oxygen had brought him to the brink of unconsciousness. It seems the nightmarish creature binding him senses this, as it suddenly, slowly lowers him down until he can touch the scuffed floor once more. A gloved hand, undoubtedly disfigured beneath the filthy fabric, emits an unnerving crack near James’s ear when it loosens its grip, as if they were bones belonging to centuries past.

It wasn’t enough to escape. Of course not. Pyramid Head knew James. It _knew_ what he was about to do before he even thought about it, let alone before he decided to do it. No matter what anyone said, James was assured of this. If he was two steps forward, Pyramid Head was three limping lurches forward—always ahead of him. It didn’t feel possible, but then again, did anything in Silent Hill?

“Leon–,” He croaks, suddenly remembering his companion when there’s a shuffling out of his line of vision. His cry of concern accomplishes nothing more than aggravating the ominous beast holding him captive, and with a distorted gurgle that sounded as if it came from somewhere deeper than the metal box on its shoulders, Pyramid Head shifts away from the wall it had been balancing its knife against. The result is a cacophonous symphony, working a whimper from James’s limited airways. It’s embarrassing, but he scowls past it, trying his best to put on an unaffected expression as Pyramid Head manipulates him, dragging him across the room.

Abandoned despite feeling disoriented enough to be unable to flee efficiently, James staggers when the hand around his throat releases him entirely, leaving him without external support. He’s aware that his legs have turned to jello as he stumbles, falling backward against what feels like a wall. _A wall?_ James frowns, confusion painting lines on his face in a strained expression. He had just seen the giant knife that Pyramid Head was impartial to, just moments ago, against a wall before it had crashed to the floor. Attempting to make sense of his surroundings, James looks around, oblivious to the fact that he’s now gasping for air.

He’s not sure where to expect Leon, but when he sees Pyramid Head kneeling beside his unmoving form, his heart leaps in his chest, doing no favors for his attempts at catching his breath.

_No, leave him alone!_

James staggers forward, yelling some garbled mess of “hey” and “stop that,” abandoning any semblance of self-preservation he had remaining. Immediately, he regrets it, although his cry of defiance is ignored while Pyramid Head continues and he gradually begins to realize what is happening. At first, James wondered if the monster had hidden a small knife in some inconspicuous pocket out of sight, and was now using it to stab a thousand mediocre gashes into Leon’s gut. Quickly, though, that thought dissipates.

_No… It’s not that… It isn’t stabbing him, it… it…_

James gasps, feeling his cheeks become several shades redder. He wants to ignore the fact that his body instinctively responds, but it’s hard, especially when he can’t even begin to tear his eyes away from the sight of Pyramid Head masturbating the other man. It’s difficult to tell from this angle, but he’s sure of it now—the monster that was just choking him until he saw stars was stroking Leon’s–

_O-oh._

This time, James feels shame for not looking away, feeling as if it was the least he could do for the guy who had essentially saved his life from the hissing lying figure that had lurched at him from the shadows, knocking him to the ground. 

And yet, he can’t. 

His pupils constrict as he watches Pyramid Head pump life into Leon’s stiffening cock, the occasional grunting sound coming from somewhere in the expansive cage on the creature’s shoulders. The coiling tentacle that had drawn so close to James’s face had retreated at some point; the thin opening was now missing from the rusted metal, somehow putting James in a slightly more relaxed state than he was in moments before.

It was short-lived.

A tearing sound is what finally forces James to look away from the reddening head of Leon's cock several feet away. When he looks down, Pyramid Head has torn away the remaining fabric that had once been Leon’s pants, exposing his slack, but clearly well-toned legs. James feels a sliver of jealousy, knowing his body couldn’t compare to the one lying on the floor, but he quickly shakes the feeling away; he chastises himself for being inappropriate, but once more, embarrassment fills his chest, knowing this wasn’t the first time he acted in such a way.

A half step back is all it takes for Pyramid Head to turn around, head oddly tilted as it reaches forward and captures James around his wrist.

“N-no–!”

Crying out in a panic, able to actually respond now, James slaps his other hand over the grip on his limb, blunt nails digging in desperately as he tries to manage an escape. A result he could’ve easily predicted, Pyramid Head does nothing in response to his attempts to flee, opting to continue dragging him closer, ceasing next to where it had not stopped touching Leon’s penis. Terrified, James doesn’t stop clawing at his wrist, and Pyramid Head must realize this—it shakes James suddenly, nearly yanking his arm straight from his shoulder’s socket.

The rough treatment does the trick, though, and James groans with his eyes closed as his world slowly stops spinning. There’s the sensation of something brushing the bare skin along his legs, and he hums in the faintest suggestion of pleasure, feeling safer than he had in… well, days, probably.

“James…?”

Eyelids shooting open, James looks down at Leon’s face, refusing to look anywhere   
lower.

“Leon, you’re– you’re okay! I didn’t… know…”

James wants to continue talking, to just talk to someone he knows and act like none of this had ever happened, but he knows he can’t—he knows he can’t because Leon is staring at him, lower than his face, and James follows his gaze. His clothes from the waist down were gone, replaced with the hovering presence of Pyramid Head’s tongue, writhing hungrily near the soft flesh of his thighs. It hadn’t touched him yet, so of course, he hadn’t yet been alerted to the threat of it. Leon’s blue eyes widen, his lips twisting down in an inaudible gasp, and James knows why without looking.

A particularly betraying twitch of his cock makes it brush against the seeping appendage creeping from the cavern of complete darkness near his groin; James has to hold back a yelp of surprise when the cold, damp texture rubs against him. The thinnest part of the tendril threatens to coil around his balls, the tip appearing as sharp as a hypodermic needle, and James feels a new wave of terror wash over him. He tries to fight, to jerk away, forgetting that his looming abuser still held him by the wrist, keeping him close enough that any attempts to escape what the monster intended for him were all for naught.

Just as he was beginning to accept his fate, James gasps in reflex, feeling his weight being forcefully shifted until he was falling, and he wishes this would be the end for him—perhaps he would fall, crack his head open on a stone, and bleed to death—but he knows it can’t be that easy. He immediately closes his eyes at the sensation of no longer being on his feet though, so when he's caught by the scruff of his coat and lowered to what he assumes to be his final resting place, he lets out a confused grunt.

Leon’s face, impossibly close to his own, appears when James blinks the world back into focus. As in, _close_.

Their chests were touching, and the only reason their cocks weren’t was the sheer, dumb luck James had to fall on his knees, straddling Leon's right leg. When he looks down, past their chests, he sees that Leon’s cock, harder than his own—but not the only one throbbing with pronounced need—is less than an inch from his hip, causing an unknown emotion to well up in his chest.

As much as he hates it, James bites his lip to ensure the moan in his throat can’t escape.

It’s easy to forget Pyramid Head, if only for a few moments, with his back to the silent monster and his green eyes frantically looking between their two extremely different bodies as his mind works frantically to think of an escape route. Despite himself, James finds traits to nitpick in his physique as he looks at their half-exposed bodies. Totally inappropriate.

And yet, he still can’t stop himself.

Finally about to scramble away when he realizes nothing was physically _keeping_ him there, James lets out a noise of surprise when Pyramid Head pushes at his back, forcing their bodies together. Leon grunts, the weight of both James and Pyramid Head’s urging pressure combined on his ribcage, and James bites his lip again, half struggling with the strain of the additional weight, half struggling with— _himself_. 

Their cocks grind together when the monster moves closer, shoving again, and they slip into whatever space between them was available, that being between Leon’s parted legs. James, once again, tries to defiantly ignore what he feels, even if it was only a fractional, developing sensation, but Leon’s leg involuntarily flexes against his cock in discomfort, making him muffle a moan.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

There really was no getting out of this one, huh?

From behind him, Pyramid Head shuffles, doing something that neither of them could see. James realizes he’s fine with this—it was getting to the point where he didn’t think it could get much worse, really. He expects that this position isn’t going to change any time soon; with a grunt, James allows himself to stop trying to brace himself against the floor, immediate relief in his shoulders thanking him, despite the boggling look from Leon as their faces brush.

“S-sor… sorry,” James apologizes pathetically, trying to play it off with a tiny chuckle. After all, they were going to die—it didn’t really matter what happened here, right?

James blanches at the direction his thoughts are going, but before he can re-direct them, he starts at the sudden feeling of something holding his hips, pushing him down harder against Leon. 

_What the fuck?_ He hisses out in discomfort as Leon exhales hot against his neck, making the hair at his nape stand up. _This isn’t happening… If I just keep thinking it isn’t happening, it might go away._ Filled to the brim with childish solutions, James closes his eyes tightly, trying to block out all the external stimuli. Even when Pyramid Head manipulated his waist so his hips were rolling over Leon’s, James wills himself to be somewhere else—really, anywhere else—but the moan beneath him truly makes it impossible, and James whimpers, eyelids fluttering open to stare down at Leon’s rosy cheeks.

“I–... sor–,”

“Shut up,” James grunts, stealing Leon’s increasingly frequent breaths with a firm kiss on his mouth, eyes closing again. It didn’t really matter what happened here anyway, right?

—

Violated. Violated and used and broken in the most humiliating ways imaginable to man—that’s what James knew he should be feeling. His chest should be twisting in disgust, his throat tightening with the threat of nausea, fingers digging into the floorboards in opposition.

Instead, James felt none of these things.

Erratic, thundering beats of his heart against the prison of his rib cage have his breath coming in frantic, explosive gasps, occasionally silenced with Leon’s mouth, his tongue, his teeth. He didn’t know when, but at some point Leon’s hand carded through his hair, forcefully manipulating James into looking down with a tight grip. His body—quivering in excitement, rocking with muffled thumps—feels no illness, his fingers clutching at whatever part of Leon he can reach as he’s raped from behind.

_It didn’t really…_

Moaning without shame into the heat of Leon’s parted lips, James feels more of the tainted liquid Pyramid Head had injected inside him trickle down the inside of his thighs with each pull of its cock from his body. The flared cockhead pushed and pulled at James’s insides, convincing him to mindlessly rock along with the pace set by the disfigured creature cradling his hips. He isn’t sure why the pain has disappeared, replaced with a dull ache for more. It wasn’t the only thing he was confused about.

_...matter what happened…_

It was beyond James’s comprehension what caused the slick between their groins, but his entire body filled with a victorious warmth as he humped against Leon, gasping against the floor when the pushback is just as dire. It had gotten to the point where he was terrified to think about any of this too much—the way his body craved more of Leon’s touch, a deeper penetration from behind, desperate for a complete, thorough destruction of his sense of self.

_...here, right?_

James throws his head back, feeling Leon’s hand drop from his hair as his mouth suddenly becomes occupied with a familiar sensation, cool and damp and _writhing_.

_Ah..._

_Wasn’t that right, after all?_


End file.
